


Painted Smile

by Aqua7Sea



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: Nagisa's older brother Shiki returns home to take him away from their abusive mother. Thankfully Shiki is taking a job at Kunugigaoka as the new P.E and Literature teacher in the main building. Explore the new up and down of these two brothers as they fall in love with there two respective red-heads.This is a remake of my fanfic. The older version is still up on Quotev.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Asano Gakuhou/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Painted Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Shiki's looks: He has icy blue eyes and has long white hair. He tends to have a black hoodie with fake whiteish-gray wolf hair. He is known as Wolf and is the leader of Nightrose pack. Nagisa is known as Viper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki is worried about his younger brother, Nagisa. He decided to visit hin during the night. Only for him to hear his mother's screeching voice a mile away. What is going to happen next? Read on to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiki's looks: He has icy blue eyes and has long white hair. He tends to have a black hoodie with fake whiteish-gray wolf hair. He is known as Wolf and is the leader of Nightrose pack. Nagisa is known as Viper.
> 
> Another thing is I didn't know Nagisa's mom had a name..so for most of the chapter she is un-named. Until I searched it up.

'Nagisa, open this door immediately it's time for dinner. If you don't open this door now! I will tear it to shreds. Mama will not be happy with Nagisa-chan if she continues being disobedient!' Nagisa heard his mother screeching from the other side of his bedroom door. His mother never been this angry before with him. He could hear her starting to scratch the door as well. His mother was starting to scare him.

Nagisa soon heard his cellphone going off only to seemingly make his mother even more angry by the second. 'Nagisa whose calling you? When did you get a cellphone!? Don't ignore me, child!' He heard his mother say. However, he ignored his mother to answer the caller. "Big Brother help me please." Nagisa said pleadingly to the only person that it could be on the other line.

"I was planning too baby brother." The male said softly as he wondered why no one was helping Nagisa. "I'll distract mother as much as I can. All I need you to do is pack anything you need and want in your current room." A frown played across his face as he heard his mother continue to screech. "Can you give me a yes or a no." He could hear his brother give a muffled yes to him. "Good, Bear and Panther is positioned outside your window. If things get rough." Once the small talk was over he rang the door bell a few times.

The horrid women growled out loud. "Who is the idiot who'd visit at this time of night." She stomped rather loudly towards the front door. Upset that someone would disturb her for trying to be a mother to her child. "What do you want" She yelled to the person on the other side of the door. The woman then swung it opened and looked shocked. "Shi-Shiki what are you doing here?" She said shakily, about to continue only to be stopped.

"I'm actually here to tell you quite a few things actually, Mother." Shiki said with a wolfish grin. "First thing is I'm here to collect Shiota. Before you say anything I frankly don't care about your thoughts on the matter." He said in a neutral tone as to not allude her too how angry he actually was. "Grandfather has given me charge of the inheritance as I am now the head. Be wary of how you act because I won't hesitate to leave you penniless and on the street." His grin became even sharper as it grew.

Nagisa was currently sneaking his luggage out the window to Bear and Panther. He did it as quietly as he could so his mother wouldn't suspect a thing. Of course he kept his backpack on him. It would cause his mother to ask him less questions or at least think he would be returning. Maybe it was the closested sadistic in him, telling him that it would be a good idea.

With the luggage out of the way Nagisa thought it was a good time to reveal himself. He had his backpack slung over his shoulders. He unlocked his door in hopes that his brother kept his mother occupied. After all she was in one of her moods again, Nagisa really didn't want to deal with it at the moment. Once he reached the last step of the stairs however his mother snapped her head to stare at him in anger. 

Hiromi hissed out at her youngest son. "Where do you think your going? She was pissed off and wasn't in the mood to listen to anyone. She ignored the fact that her youngest backed away from her in fear. "You wouldn't leave your mommy would you Nagisa-chan." She cooed with a frantic look on her face.

Shiki watched as his mother tried to grab Nagisa. He growled when she slapped him instead. Before she could do any more damage Shiki grabbed her tightly. He motioned his head for Shiota to leave the house. Once his brother left to meet up with Bear and Panther he gently pushed his mother. "I warned you Mother. Now you will face the consequences of your actions. Pray that you don't end up on the streets bitch." He hissed at her before leaving the house entirely.


End file.
